SONRISA ENTRE LINEAS
by Irasue Hatake
Summary: ESTE RETO PARTICIPA en "¡Esto no es mío! Inuyasha: Genderbender Edition del foro ¡Siéntate!" Cada 49 años... por 49 dias el despierta y sale a comer... entre la neblina se ve su escalofriante sonrisa y entre la oscuridad se escucha una cancion que atrae a la muerte...


**"¡Esto no es mío! Inuyasha: Genderbender Edicion del foro ¡Siéntate!"**

Canción entre la neblina

Los rastros evidentes de lo que había sido la más tempestuosa de las lluvias apenas y daba paso a la calma, Koga revisó por quinta vez sus territorios en busca de ese lobezno, era el 25 de la semana... miro a los demás hombres y lobos que lo acompañaban…. En su cara se dibuja una mueca a forma de sonrisa, fingiendo que mañana todo estaría bien… pero todos sabían que no… el 25 de la semana… a pesar del optimismo en sus hombres, en el aire se olía la muerte, sabían que como en los otros 10 casos solo encontraría restos de lo que alguna vez fueron cachorros o hembras corriendo y gritando felices… sabían que dentro de nada… solo hallarían el cadáver de ese pobre niño.

-¡mi señor!-grito fuertemente un joven de cabellos plateados, junto a él venían el resto del otro equipo, Koga contuvo el aliento… con ellos no se encontraba el niño.- no hay nada por el sur

-la lluvia ha borrado todo rastro…-musito el pelinegro- regresamos a casa… mañana seguiremos la búsqueda…

-como ordene comandante…

Salieron del bosque en dirección a su hogar, sabía de antemano que los padres del pequeño estarían ahí… esperarían con ansias a si hijo, un niño que jamás volvería.

-al llegar a la aldea… que todos estén reunidos…-sentencio Koga, los demás hombres iban en silencio, el hedor de la muerte invadía los corazones de todos ahí.

El joven lobo adelanto su paso, para cumplir con la orden de su líder. En cuestión de nada reunió a todos los miembros de la manada. Sus caras angustiadas denotaban esa chispa de miedo infantil que hacia retorcer de impotencia a su líder.

Al llegar Koga le aguardaban las sombrías caras de angustia, trato de no pensar en eso, y se enfocó en su esposa e hijo, Ayame sostenía al pequeño lobezno de 1 año en sus brazos protectoramente asfixiantes. El cachorro viva imagen de su padre, lo miraba con curiosidad en su inocente mundo no había cabida para nada que no fuera paz.

Se Koga camino entre los lobos y obteniendo la atención de todos rugió estruendosamente:

-a partir de ahora queda prohibida las salidas nocturnas especialmente para las mujeres y los niños…-hubo varios cuchicheos que fueron vedados por la fuerte mirada del pelinegro.- habrá toque de queda… al esconderse el sol ninguna hembra o macho menor de 14 años podrá salir…

-pero mi señor… ¿Qué pasara con las rondas de vigilancia?-pregunto una mujer de cabellera azabache, Koga la reconoció de inmediato… ella ayudo en el parto de Ayame.

-las mujeres deberán estar en todo momento acompañadas no pueden salir en grupos menores al menos deben acompañarlas 2 hombres… y los niños no deberán estar solos ni siquiera aquí… -mas cuchicheos se escucharon, Ayame trato de intervenir sin embargo la dolida mirada de su compañero le alerto de un peligro del cual no saldrían bien librados.

-¿hasta cuándo debemos mantenernos como cobardes?-rio vulgarmente un joven lobo

-hasta que se solucione la situación, a partir de ahora nadie se quedara solo, los que no tengan familia deberán agruparse manténganse juntos. Quiero hablar con los ancianos y ancestros de él clan…

Dicho esto los lobos y lobas se disponían a hacer todo cuanto Koga había ordenado. Ayame encargo a su hijo con Hataku y Ginta y acompaño a Koga a la reunión. Desde hace una semana su compañero había cambiado.

-quiero saber-dijo Koga-si en el pasado había ocurrido algo similar-los ancianos se miraron entre sí, disgustados por la prerrogativa del joven líder, ellos ignoraban si una situación así se había presentado, sin embargo hubo alguien que parecía recordar un dato que podía ser de mucha ayuda.

-mi señor…. Todos aquí se han molestado con su pregunta… ellos aunque sean viejos, no han vivido tanto como yo… he visto muchos inviernos mi señor… yo sé algo que puede ser de tu interés

-habla entonces Itsuki

-hay una vieja leyenda sobre un espíritu devora niños… la verdad es que no se bien de que trata… hace ya varios años que la escuche…

-quizás…mi señor...-hablo otro lobo-debería informar de la situación a la señora del oeste... seguro que lady Irasue sabrá como ayudarnos.

Koga medito durante unos minutos, considero la idea de dejar sus tierras en busca de las respuestas que no quería oír, desde Naraku no se había enfrentado a tanta crueldad. Vislumbro en un rincón a su compañera, la tétrica mirada de dolor ensombreció aun mas su semblante, a través de los ojos de la pelirroja podía encontrar el miedo de perder a su propio hijo.

Miro a su alrededor en busca de la respuesta que todos esperaban, hasta los arboles parecían ignorarle, sintió una aguda punzada de dolor en la cabeza, producto de las noches de insomnio por su ya tan monótona pesadilla, se sentía estúpido y débil, el Koga de ahora no se parecía en nada a aquel lobo jovial y temerario que sin dudar se arriesgaba de buenas a primeras. Repudio el sentimiento de sentirse inferior y miedoso, sin embargo no sabía de que otra manera sentirse, sabía que esto era peor que Naraku, sabía que este enemigo no era como los otros…

-si me lo permite-hablo Ayame-yo podría ir en busca de lady Irasue…

-¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!-bramo el pelinegro- ¡NO SALDRÁS SOLA BAJO NINGUNA CIRCUNSTANCIA! ¡TU ÚNICO DEBER ES CUIDAR A MI HIJO!

-pero mi señor… nosotros no sabemos que hacer… no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos…-reprocho Ayame-sería bueno obtener información…

-¡NO IRAS!

-KOGA…. ES POR MI HIJO QUE DEBO IR…. NO SOY UNA NIÑA Y SI QUIERO IR IRÉ Y PUNTO.

Si bien todos temían a la ira de Koga, ver a Ayame enojada era pedir la muerte, sabían que la pelirroja tenía un carácter fuerte, sin embargo sabían que hasta el mismo Naraku podría salir corriendo como mariposa asustada si se metían con la loba. Koga medito por unos segundos, miro los ojos de su compañera y no tuvo opción… una vez mas… la loba ganaba la batalla.

-esperaremos dos días mas… espero que para ese momento podamos rastrear a lo que se lleva a los niños y hembras… si para entonces no tenemos nada… yo mismo iré con lady Irasue.

Nadie se inmuto, solo se dignaron a acatar la ley de su líder, Ayame siguió a Koga hasta su cueva, donde ya lo esperaba su pequeño hijo dormido en compañía de 4 lobas, ordeno amablemente que se retiraran, ahora solo quería estar con su familia.

Vio a su hijo dormir entre las pieles y sintió una punzada de orgullo, algún día el tomaria su lugar, solo esperaba verlo vivir…

No deseaba dormir, desde hace tiempo la misma pesadilla ocupaba su mente, no tenia paz durante las noches. Vio como Ayame se recostaba y le ofrecía el lugar a su lado, el comandante de los lobos no tuvo opción y se dejo dominar por su mujer, ambos sabían que no había nada que decir, el pelinegro apoyo su cabeza en su esposa en busca de un consuelo que jamás tendría… no hasta que el causante de tantas muertes pagara.

" _el viento se esconde_

 _Los arboles se van…_

 _Los animales huyen…_

 _Por que el vendrá por ti…_

 _No hay escapatoria_

 _Si escuchas su voz_

 _Tu debes correr_

 _Tu debes correr_

 _Gira a la derecha_

 _Y su mano vez_

 _Gira a la izquierda_

 _Y la muerte esta…- Koga abrió con pesadez los ojos al reconocer esa voz cantando, vio sus territorios cubiertos de primavera, se levanto con dificultad, su cuerpo parecía no entender del todo, pensó girar a la derecha pero sus pies se lo impidieron, el no sabía el porqué, solo sabía que ahora solo era un silencioso testigo encerrado en un cuerpo que no respondía a su ordenes._

 _Un mariposa de una tonalidad carmesí capto su atención, se sintió extraño pues él jamás en su vida había admirado a tan femeninas criaturas… sus ojos miraron con extrañeza su cuerpo… no era el cuerpo de un hombre… era el de una mujer…una niña, su típica armadura fue suplantada por una hecha de plata, miro con recelo su cabello negro, aun mas largo camino con dificultad hacia un lago y miro su reflejo… en efecto ahora era una niña… frágil… vulnerable._

 _El poco control de su cuerpo se esfumo pues sus ojos siguieron a la mariposa y pronto sus pies los imitaron, sabía que no estaba bien alejarse tanto de la manada, pero era tan hermosa la mariposa que no pudo negarse…pronto apareció otra mariposa de color azul, y le siguió otra de color rosa, las tres revoloteaban alrededor de "ella"_

 _-Kouru…Kouru…-su cabeza giro inmediatamente al dueño de la voz, pronto reconoció que se trataba de su madre… y que Kouru era su nombre, hizo caso omiso a su madre… las mariposas la atrajeron a un lugar solitario del bosque._

 _-hola Kouru…-había un hombre esperándola, vestía un kimono, su fornida figura hacia la que femenina prenda luchara por estirarse, su maquillaje blanco como el de geisha y en su rostro se dibujaba una macabra sonrisa feliz alrededor de el habían varias mariposas haciendo graciosas figuras._

 _-hola…. ¿quien eres?_

 _-Yoki… soy Yoki-sus rojos ojos brillaron aun mas-acércate pequeña… acércate Kouru… sabes me siento muy solo aquí…_

 _Kouru olfateo el aire por inercia, su olfato reporto un fuerte olor que en ella ya era familiar, olía mas o menos a su manada, se sintió segura y avanzo prudentemente fin quitar la vista de las mariposas._

 _-¿te gustan las mariposas Kouru? Ellas vuelan… ¿te gustaría volar?-el hombre dejo ver tras de él una cabellera rojiza un rojo que le recordaba a la sangre._

 _-si…_

 _-por que no vienes y juegas con nosotros…_

 _-no puedo…. Mi madre dice que no debo alejarme…_

 _-deberías hacerle caso-el hombre se levanto, era gordo y grande, su figura intimido a la cachorra a tal grado de paralizarla, en su cabeza ahora se dibujaban unos cuernos, y de su boca escurría sangre… hasta ahora la pequeña no había notado que la sonrisa en su rostro era en realidad una herida que se extendía de un pómulo a otro…-tienes una bonita sonrisa… merece que la tengas por siempre-no supo en que momento el hombre saco una de sus garras y ataco su rostro, sus mejillas le dolían mientras sus lagrimas se confundían con su sangre. No podía gritar… intento correr pero la grotesca forma de ese hombre la alcanzo._

 _La llevo en su hombro a una cueva, debido a la herida en su cara Kouru se había debilitado, apenas y podía abrir los ojos pero cuando lo logro no fue nada alentador lo que vio._

 _La piel de los miembros perdidos de su manada, había humanos y otros demonios pequeños, vio con asco como ese hombre tomaba los ojos de un cuerpo inerte y se los ponía._

 _-¿Cuáles me van mejor Kouru…? ¿Los de lobo o los de humano?_

 _La niña angustiaba miraba sus movimientos, sabía que moriría, y solo rogaba por que fuera rápido…-como la araña a su presa atrae…. El vendrá por ti… y tu nombre escucharas… no puedes huir… no puedes huir…-cantaba el hombre mientras preparaba sus artefactos de tortura…._

 _-mmmm….mmmm-gemía Kouru-mmmm…mmm-vio al hombre aproximarse a ella…y después todo era oscuridad…_

 _Ya es muy tarde_

 _Al infierno te llevara_

 _el vendrá por ti…_

 _No puedes huir_

 _A su lado sonreirás_

 _No podrás gritar…_

 _Y después veras oscuridad..._ "

-despierta Koga… ¡despierta…!-chillaba Ayame, mientras sacudía el cuerpo de su esposo. El pelinegro escuchaba la voz de su mujer, pero sus ojos no podían abrirse, aun sentía las manos de ese hombre desmembrando su cuerpo, lucho por liberarse del encanto… de esa pesadilla que lo atormentaba sin piedad.

-NOOO!-grito con fuerza el pelinegro, cuerpo recorrido por un sudor frio, y sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, a su lado el llanto de su hijo que angustiado hacia compañía a su padre.

-calma Koga… ya estas asalvo-ayame lo acerco a su pecho, sabía que había algo malo en todo eso…-¿otra vez la pesadilla?

-si… -se levanto de un brinco y se marcho de la cueva, pidió a sus hombres una escolta con 10 lobos… partiría al castillo de lady Irasue.

Llego en cuestión de tres días a su encuentro salieron escoltas de demonios que lo llevaron ante la demoniza y su hijo. Koga no pudo admirar nada del castillo, ahora lo que importaba era esa amenaza que le quitaba el sueño.

-Koga, líder de los hombres lobo…-anuncio un sirviente a los dos poderoso demonios albinos, miro a su alrededor y solo vio un enorme salón vacio aunque finamente adornado, ante él, los dos tronos donde lo aguardaban los demonios.

-habla demonio lobo-pidió Irasue.

-hace una semana… comenzaron a desaparecer miembros de mi manada… 25 para ser mas exactos y…

-solo son niños y mujeres….-interrumpió la demonesa, su aire autoritario dejaba a Koga sin palabras.

-así es…no sabemos lo que pasa… y me dijeron que usted tal vez tendría respuestas…

-las tengo… sabes… no eres el único que ha perdido… varios señores feudales han venido suplicando mi protección y la de mi hijo… aldeas humanas, y de demonios… incluso el hijo no legitimo de mi señor ha venido a pedir ayuda…

-¿Qué…?-Koga trato de asimilar el golpe, si InuYasha no podía terminar con ese demonio nada en este mundo lo haría.

-lo que escuchas… el enemigo que te asecha hizo temblar a InuYasha… no eres el primero que se aqueja de este mal… ni serás el ultimo… cada 49 años… durante 49 días… el sale a comer…

-¿Qué es lo que sale a comer?... ¿un demonio? ¿Un humano?

-no es ni humano ni demonio… tampoco es un espíritu… solo es "el"

-¡AL DIABLO CON TUS JUEGOS…! ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO!-bramo Koga, poniendo en guardia a Sesshomaru y al resto de los guardias.

-no te inquietes demonio lobo… nadie que lo haya visto está con vida…salvo una pequeña inuyokai…

-¿Quién fue?... dígamelo… mi manada se pondrá en guardia…

-la estás viendo… aunque… tu también lo has visto pequeña Kouru-el pelinegro se tenso ante la mención de la niña con la que soñaba.

-como guardiana del inframundo tengo la habilidad de ver las vidas pasadas de todos, y tu alma pasada fue la de una niña lobo asesinada por ese ser…

-¿Por qué sueño con ella?

-por que tu alma pasada se siente amenazada y quiere advertírtelo… por eso cambias cuando sueñas… te conviertes en esa niña para revivir su pesadilla y hagas algo…

-¿Cómo puedo derrotarlo?

-no se puede… es como luchar contra el aire y la nada… solo te cansaras… es un enemigo invencible.

-te olvidas madre-hablo por primera vez Sesshomaru- que yo controlo los vientos…

-y yo el inframundo y aun así no he podido dar con el… tu padre y el padre de el intentaron cazarlo sin éxito… se sabe muy poco de su origen, solo que encanta a sus victimas con mariposas… yo fui ingenua y caí en su trampa… de no ser por mi señor… tu padre Sesshomaru, no estaría viva.

-¿Qué paso madre?

-cuando era una cachorra me aleje al bosque del norte por que vi una mariposa muy poco común… una mariposa escarlata… corrí tras ella y me aleje de mi guardia, pero después no fue solo una mariposa eran mas… y cada una mas bella que la otra… luego vi a ese monstruo mencionar mi nombre y acercándose a mí con su maldita sonrisa… y su maldita canción… luego el grito de tu padre me salvo… lo alejo de mi.

-¿entonces que hago? mi manada está en peligro…

-te daré el mismo consejo que a el resto… aleja a tu manada del bosque, y a tus seres queridos mantenlos lejos de tus territorios, InuYasha mando a sus hijos y esposa aquí a mi castillo, la exterminadora y sus crías también están aquí… incluso lin habita aquí… mi hijo no iba a permitir que nada le pasara a esa niña.

-eso no me sirve de nada…-musito Koga enojado

-es mejor de lo que tenias… ese demonio no está ni muerto ni vivo… nada lo detendrá… tu manada y todos en este territorio están amenazados por el… ahora deberás tener cuidado, mañana será su ultimo día… así que se alimentara mas.

Koga salió a toda velocidad seguido de sus lobos, tenía un mal presentimiento sabia que algo andaba mal, en su mente resonaba la canción a marchas forzadas corría a todo lo que sus veloces piernas se lo permitían, llego a su aldea cuando la luna brillaba en el cielo. Lo que vio lo dejo en blanco.

A su derecha los cuerpos sin vida de varios miembros del clan, mientras que el resto estaba herido, los niños lloraban y en donde quiera olía a sangre.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto a un joven lobo con heridas graves.

-no lo sabemos mi señor, mientras montábamos guardia cuando vimos que un niño salía siguiendo algo… lo intentamos detener pero entonces algo nos ataco… y este fue el resultado….

-¿Cuáles son las bajas?

-aun no sabemos con certeza… solo sabemos que varios niños desaparecieron…

-Ayame…

Corrió hasta su cueva en busca de su hijo y su compañera, el llegar la imagen que vio lo devasto. Ayame chillaba en un rincón de la cueva con una herida en la cabeza, se aferraba a una de las pieles mientras tarareaba la misma canción que sonaba en los sueños de Koga. Pero a su hijo no lo encontró.

-¿Ayame QUE PASO?

-Koga… se lo llevo… intente por todos los medios detenerlo… pero no pude…-lloro Ayame aferrándose a sí misma.

-¡NOOO! ¡MALDITO!-corrió tan rápido que sus pies le sangraron, siguió el tenue rastro de su hijo en dirección al bosque, detrás de él le seguían varios hombres…

La sangre de su hijo lo guio hasta un claro cerca de un rio, ahí estaba su hijo, sentado en una roca con los ojos abiertos mando a la nada, en su angelical rostro se dibujaba esa sonrisa que Koga ya había visto y sentido en sueños, debajo de el, se leia una nota con la sangre de su hijo.

"para Kouru…te veo en tu próxima vida… aun extraño tu sonrisa"

El grito de dolor de Koga hizo reír a un mas a Yoki, el siempre recordaba la sonrisa de los niños que lo acompañaban, y la de Kouru era la mejor… y la del hijo de Koga se la recordaba mucho.

Cada 49 años durante 49 días el sale a comer, entona una canción como advertencia, se dice que cada mariposa que lo acompaña son las almas de lo inocentes que el ha matado…

" _el viento se esconde_

 _Los arboles se van…_

 _Los animales huyen…_

 _Por que el vendrá por ti…_

 _No hay escapatoria_

 _Si escuchas su voz_

 _Tú debes correr_

 _Tú debes correr_

 _Gira a la derecha_

 _Y su mano vez_

 _Gira a la izquierda_

 _Y la muerte esta…_

 _Como la araña a su presa atrae…._

 _El vendrá por ti…_

 _Y tu nombre escucharas…_

 _No puedes huir… no puedes huir_

 _Ya es muy tarde_

 _Al infierno te llevara_

 _El vendrá por ti…_

 _No puedes huir_

 _A su lado sonreirás_

 _No podrás gritar…_

 _Y después veras oscuridad..._ "


End file.
